One Stormy Night
by Master Thief
Summary: Rikku finds herself stuck in Djose Temple with Gippal amidst the heavy rain. What happens next? ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Hello! Another one-shot fic from me. R&R please…XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFX2…enough said!**

**SUMMARY: Rikku finds herself stuck in Djose Temple with Gippal amidst the heavy rain. What happens next? ONE SHOT!**

**(Rikku's POV)**

Great. Really great…

What am I doing here anyway?

Heavy rain showers accompanying me while I am making my way to the Djose Temple- the headquarters of the Machine Faction…the place where the cocky, arrogant leader of theirs named Gippal works.

I don't want to go there! But I am soaking wet! I can't contact Yunie and Paine to ask them to pick me up. I don't have my mobile phone with me right now! I can't ask Brother and Buddy either! They're on their "well-deserved vacation". Oh damn it! Thanks to those girls, I am struggling just to reach Djose Temple. If only they didn't left me in Luca. Just what entered their minds to play such prank on me? I can't blame them. It already happened and there's no use getting angry to them. It won't change or reverse this.

Earlier, the three of us were in Luca, hanging out as usual. We decided to separate first so that we could have the chance to explore anywhere without wasting time debating. We agreed to meet in the save point after an hour. And so we explored. After an hour, I immediately went to our meeting place. But they're not there anymore! And then, it rained. Oh, great! What a lucky day! Where the heck did they went?

I don't know anyone who lives in Luca to ask them to let me stay. And I can't go to a hotel and check in! I don't have enough Gil to pay them. I only have 1500 Gil and the cost of staying in that hotel is 3000 Gil a night. This is really a lucky day for me!

I don't know what made me think to decide to go to Djose and ask Gippal to let me stay until the rain stops. Probably it's because I am desperate to find a place to stay in. And besides, it seems like it's no ordinary rain shower! There IS a storm! Great! To tell you the truth, I didn't even dream of asking that cocky arrogant freak a favor…although he's my close friend.

It's not that we're enemies. We're friends ever since were kids. He loves to tease and annoy me. That's what I hate about him and what's worse, he thinks that I am in love with him! What a pathetic guy! But this is just between us; I have a crush on him. Just a simple crush…nothing else. Don't ask me if I love him…I can't answer that question right now! I need to reach the temple before something terrible happens!

But, despite of annoying traits of his, we're friends. He was always there when I need someone to tell my problems. He was always there to protect me from other kids who always annoy me. I guess I am lucky enough to be close to him. But then, we're only friends. Nothing more to it. We're just friends. I guess the feeling isn't mutual.

Heck, why am I telling you this stuff? I told you before, right? I need to get to temple right now! I don't want to be sick!

Finally! Here I am!

I don't know why but when I reached the vicinity of the temple, I immediately approached the door and knocked like crazy! I AM really desperate to be in! I am soaking wet and…ACHOO! I got colds! If I continue to stay here, this will turn into something worse! And I don't want that to happen!

No more people here. Probably they went home because of this heavy rain shower. Oh man! How I wish Gippal or any worker will open this door RIGHT NOW!

I was tapping my foot when the door was opened. I immediately turned around to see Gippal, looking at me as well. But it seems like he didn't recognized me. He gave me a questioning look.

"Excuse me, miss, but obviously, it's raining hard today and I can't interview you regarding your application as a digger please come back…" he stopped talking when he rubbed his eye and "Rikku? What are you doing here? You're wet and…"

I don't know why, but I…feel…dizzy and I feel like I'm about to…

* * *

I opened my eyes and scanned the area. I don't think this room is familiar to me. This place is well-lighted, lots of machina in this room, scattered paper works in the table, a cocky, arrogant guy sitting by my side. Wait? Cocky? Arrogant? GIPPAL!

"Hey, Cid's girl! I'm glad you finally woke up! You passed out so I decided to bring you here in my room. By the way, what are you doing outside in such weather?" Gippal said, grinning "Are you alright?"

So, I was in _his _room. I checked the surroundings again and then I took a peek at my body. Wait a minute, this is not my shirt! This is way too large for me. My clothes…where are they? I looked at him and…

"My clothes, where are they? And who took that off? Don't tell me you've…" I was about to scream but he placed his hand on my mouth, preventing me to shout.

Did something happen between us while I'm sleeping? Is he the one who took off my dress and changed it with his large shirt? Did he rape me? Oh Yevon! I can't help but think of him raping me! He's such a perverted freak to begin with! And I hate it when he calls me Cid's girl instead of my name. I have a name you know!

"Wait a minute, Cid's girl. Don't start a scandal here. Don't worry I'm not the one who took off your clothes. Nhadala was still here earlier. Before she left, I asked her to change your clothes. And why would I bother taking off your clothes? I'm not interested in your body anyways."

"YOU PERVERTED MEANIE!" I yelled and then I grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face.

So, Nhadala was here. She was supposed to be in Bikanel, right? What was she doing here anyways? Or is there some sort of miracle happened here before I came?

Wait a minute…why do I bother thinking about her? I don't care if the reason why she came here is something that is not related with the spare parts for machina or whatsoever. So what if she was here because she wanted to have an intercourse with him? I. DON'T. CARE.

But…why do I feel pain in my heart? Am I jealous? I don't know.

"Hey! You OK?" I heard him ask me.

I don't feel like answering his question. I ignored him. I just hugged my legs and drew it closer to my chest for I feel cold. I just stared at the ceiling.

"Rikku…you have fever! Wait a minute; I'll get you a medicine. I'll be back." said Gippal as he touched my forehead. He left me here in his room to get a medicine. I didn't pay attention either. Why is he so concerned for me? Is it because I'm his close friend or there's something more to it?

Ah! Enough of thinking stupidly, Rikku! Wait for the rain to stop instead of thinking about you and Gippal! You have no relationship, right? And he only cares for you because you're a guest here in the temple and he feels that you're his responsibility. That's all! Period!

I don't want to wait for him to return here and give me medicine. All I want is to go home. I hope that the rain will come to an end. I don't want to stay here anymore. Staying here just makes me think of something out of the ordinary.

I got up and reached for the door to go to the main hall of the temple. And there, I saw Gippal coming with a glass of water in his hand. I guess the medicine is in his pocket. I immediately avoided him, heading in the door out of this temple. But before I could take another step closer, he held my right hand.

"Let me go! I wanna go home!" I said as I struggle to release his grip on me

"Are you committing a suicide, Rikku? You can't go home yet. It's still raining hard outside and you're sick. If you go, fine, have it your way. But don't blame me if something happens to you. It's up to you." he said seriously

He's serious. And he's mad. He was indeed concern for me. I don't know…but I felt that it would be better if I would just follow him. I nodded and we went back to his room to take a rest.

"Do you feel much better now?"

"I think so…" I replied, not bothering to face him.

Silence filled the whole room. Neither one of us didn't bother to talk. I guess we're both not in the mood to talk or to tease each other. Well, I HAVE a reason why I don't bother talking to him. I am sick. But, Gippal…is there anything that bothers him? He seemed to be distracted by something. Whatever it is, well…I don't have the right to know. After all, who am I to him?

I wanted to ask about it but I decided that I should not ask him about it. I stared at the ceiling of his room again.

"You seemed quiet. What's the matter?" I heard him ask me. Why is he way too concern for me? Why is he like that? I just ignored him.

"Rikku…I know you for a very long time. I can see in your eyes that something's bothering you. We're friends, right? Come on! Tell me what your problem is. I might be able to help you…" he said calmly, placing his hand on my knee. I just can't tell him that HE was my problem. I ignored him again. I really don't want to tell him what is bothering me.

Silence filled the whole room once again. And suddenly, I felt Gippal's arms around my body. He hugged me! But why? Why is he doing this to me? Is he comforting me or what? But knowing him, he doesn't usually hug his friends. What do you think you're doing?

"Gippal…" his name was the only word that was coming from my mouth. I can't speak normally…his action totally surprised me. What was he thinking?

"I'm just worried for you. I don't know what to do when I see you like that. And it hurts that I am not able to help you with your problems. Even before…it's because…I…love you!" he said as he puts his hand to my head and pushing it gently down to his shoulder. Why is he doing this to me? He was supposed to do this to his girlfriend only! Take note! Girlfriend only not to a friend! I want to stay away from him but I think he had read my mind. He gently pushed me closer to him. What was he thinking anyway?

Wait a minute!? Did he say that he loves me? Has he gone insane or what? NO! He's just joking! He's not in love with me! That's impossible!

"Rikku…you alright?" Gippal asked

"No! I'm not alright. Tell me that you're just joking. You don't love me right? Come on tell me that you're not serious!"

"Am I joking, Rikku? Look into my eye…" he said as he lifted my face. I looked at him…he was serious. But…should I believe him? Is he really sincere? Yes, I do love him but…I'm afraid. I know him. When it comes to relationships, he's not serious. I'm afraid because I don't want to be left heartbroken. I don't want to be one of the girls who once have a relationship or fling with him. I didn't notice that a tear escaped my eyes. I only found out about it when I felt that my cheek is wet.

I don't know what happened next but all I know is that he cupped my face and pressed his lips on mine. His kiss was very gentle but very passionate. Oh damn! What the heck was I thinking? Why should I give in? I know that this is my first kiss but who's giving you that first kiss? It's the cocky, arrogant Gippal. He's just playing his tricks on me!

But then, I can't…stop him! Something's telling me that I should let him. Let him kiss me…oh damn! I don't know! I just…I just…gave in!

After that kiss, he pulled away from me and we're both catching our breaths. Heck, why did I let him do that? Because of that, I can't look at him straight in his eye. I'm so embarrassed by what happened. He might think that I am that easy to get type of girl like the ones he got the chance to date with! NO! You're wrong Gippal! I'm not like them!

"Why, Rikku? Is that not a prove enough that I truly love you?" he asked

"No…that's not it…" I answered, still not bothering to look at him "I love you, too. But I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

I buried my face in my hands and cried "I'm afraid that I will end up like the other girls you've dated before! I don't want to be hurt! I love you but I'm concealing my feelings because I don't want to be heartbroken! I know you! You're not serious when it comes to relationships!"

He hugged me again. It seems like every time he wraps me in his arms, all my problems and negative emotions are all swept away. And all I could feel is love…love…that I only felt for the very first time.

"I love you, Rikku. And I promise you that I will not hurt you. I will protect you. I will make you happy. I will do everything you want just please tell me that you'll be with me forever. I don't wanna lose you. You're so dear to me, Rikku."

"I love you, too…" that was all I could say. I can't just hide my feelings forever…I don't care what will happen next.

He smiled at me and kissed me at my cheek "I love you. And I promise that I will be by your side forever. I will love you. I will protect you. I will not hurt you."

"Really, Gippal? Forever?" I asked reluctantly

"Yes, my princess. Forever and ever."

After he said those words, I feel like I am in heaven. I am so happy. It was the dream that I've been longing to happen in all those years that I've loved him. I never expected it to happen! But…will these really last for forever as what he has told me? I love him. I don't want to be left alone again. I don't want to lose him. He's my prince. He's my life. He's the one I truly love. If he will be gone, I don't know what to do! Oh my Gippal! Please stay with me! I love you!

But what was I thinking anyway? He said that he will be by my side forever. I believe in him. I love him and I trust him. And yes, I will be by his side as well. I swear that I will not leave him. I really love him so much.

I really don't know what happened next. All I know is that I woke up and I realized that it's already eight thirty in the morning. I need to go back to Besaid!

After changing my clothes, I immediately headed to the door. As I opened the door, I saw Gippal smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Gippal…I'm going home. Promise me that you'll not flirt with others, ok?"

"Why would I flirt when I have you, princess?" and he tickled me

"Stop it!!!!" I yelled

I was about to have my revenge when he told me that Yuna and Paine are going to pick me up here so I quickly let go of him and we walked together in the main door of the Djose Temple.

They were there, waiting for me when we opened the door. Yuna and Paine looked at us. They got questioning looks on their faces.

"What's up? It seems like something nice happened. Too bad I missed that!" Paine said

We quickly let go of each other's hand. I noticed that Gippal blushed so I chuckled. And I think that he's not the only one who's blushing. I felt that my cheeks have warmed up so I stopped teasing him.

"Would you mind if I ask you to tell us some details?" Yuna asked, giggling. Great. Here we go again.

I immediately ran up to them and told them that I'll tell them later, just go. We were walking on the bridge when I looked at him and smiled at him. He didn't say a word. He just winked at me. I think he's too embarrassed to say "I love you" to me in front of my friends. The girls don't know about it yet. I'll tell them later as what I've promised.

But if someone was going to tell my love story, I want to tell that _someone_ not to begin it once upon a time. I want it to begin with…

_One stormy night…_

**Done! I hope you like this one. Sorry if this is not as good as what you think.**


End file.
